The present invention relates to the field of unified telephony computing and, more particularly, to user-defined system-enforced session termination in a unified telephony environment.
Unified telephony systems provide an organization with a single solution that encompasses a wide variety of real-time communication media (e.g., instant messaging, telephone access using voice over Internet protocol (VoIP), online collaboration, video conferencing, etc.).